


half-remembered dream (the social media au)

by beverlymarshian



Series: half-remembered dream (smau) [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Inception Fusion, Alternate Universe - No Pennywise (IT), F/M, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beverlymarshian/pseuds/beverlymarshian
Summary: Mike Hanlon needs a team. And a grip on reality. (an Inception social media AU)This is a transcription of a social media AU that is posting on twitter @dreamers_au.
Relationships: Background Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Mike Hanlon, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, background Stanley Uris/Patty Blum
Series: half-remembered dream (smau) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974028
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. FRONT MATTER

**Author's Note:**

> find me [@beverlymarshian](https://twitter.com/beverlymarshian)  
> find the au [@dreamers_au](https://twitter.com/dreamers_au)
> 
> The narration of the story is primarily told through texts and other forms of non-traditional media. This story is best enjoyed in its original form; however, this transcription is to preserve and archive and increase accessibility. Some image components of the story will be omitted.
> 
> The transcription will be divided into Front Matter, Prologue, and then into parts for the rest of the story (currently: prologue, five parts, epilogue). I'll try to update this semi-regularly, but it will likely not keep the pace of the story on the au account.

**SUMMARY** : mike hanlon needs a team. and a grip on reality.

💭 half-remembered dream 💭 is based loosely on inception (2010). while many of the concepts and mechanisms of dreamwork will be used in this au, we will not be following the plot of the film. the events of the film are canon in-universe and brief reference may be made to them.

**HOUSEKEEPING:**

  * reddie-centric, bike-centric
  * qrts only, no replies
  * the main content of the au is rated M; please note separate ratings omn supplementary content
  * no update schedule (sorry!)
  * characters are all in their mid-30s



**SHIPS:**

  * reddie (eventual)
  * hanbrough (past & eventual)
  * benverly (eventual)
  * stanpat (established)



**CONTENT WARNINGS:**

this au is heavily centred around illegal dreamwork. while not a (particularly) heavy au, it may feature:

  * drugs
  * violence
  * other criminal activities
  * sexual content
  * discussion of mental illness



specific content warnings will be added to posts as necessary!

* * *

**CHARACTERS**

[ **image description:** all character bios are in the form of index cards with the following information, pinned on a bulletin board next to a picture of each character; all character cards are written from Mike's perspective]

**Name:** Michael Hanlon

**Aliases:** nothing flattering

**Class:** extractor

**Location:** Vancouver, Canada

**Notes:** get a fucking grip, Hanlon. you’re slipping.

**Name:** Edward (won’t tell me his middle name) Kaspbrak

**Aliases:** Doctor Sleep

**Class:** chemist

**Location:** making drugs on my fucking roof

**Notes:** infuriating, anger issues, loyal, keep him around

**Name:** William Denbrough

**Aliases:** Silver; Ghostwriter

**Class:** pointman

**Location:** Berlin, Germany

**Notes:** do not call

**Name:** Richard W(?) Tozier

**Aliases:** Trashmouth; Smokescreen

**Class:** forger

**Location:** ask Eddie

**Notes:** won’t take my calls

**Name:** Beverly Marsh

**Aliases:** Red; Scarlett

**Class:** architect

**Location:** Hamburg, Germany

**Notes:** close with ~~Bill~~ Denbrough. bit of a hot head. messy.

**Name:** Stanley Uris

**Aliases:** Clyde; Rosenberg

**Class:** mercenary

**Location:** Las Vegas, Nevada

**Notes:** intense. doesn’t work alone. see: Patricia Blum

**Name:** Patricia Blum

**Aliases:** Bonnie; Rosenberg; Babylove

**Class:** mercenary

**Location:** Las Vegas, Nevada

**Notes:** intense. package deal. clean kills.

**Name:** Benjamin Hanscom

**Aliases:** none known

**Class:** the client

**Location:** Vancouver, Canada

**Notes:** enigma. motives. unknown. too nice. don’t trust.


	2. prologue

**UPDATE 0.01**

**Phone** : Mike's. [dark mode]

 **Chat** : Teck Resources Team [Scar (Architect)], Dev (Support), Ellyn (Point), Eddie 💉, Mike]

**10 September, 19:21**

Mike: I just ran into the target again.

Mike: he's getting suspicious

Eddie 💉: Probably because he keeps running into us

Scar (Architect): not a lot of space to hide in a conference hall

Dev (Support): Couldn't have done this in a fucking mall or something

Ellyn (Point): Getaway driver doesn't get to comment on the plan

Mike: everyone on this team gets a say

Mike: but not now

Mike: I need a location on the info

Ellyn (Point): Maybe if scar would stop flirting

Scar (Architect): it's intel!

Mike: I don't care which it is. just get a location.

Eddie 💉: You get the code?

Mike: mom's birthday

Ellyn (Point): He seems like a momma's boy

Dev (Support): Thought that was Kaspbrak?

Eddie 💉: Hey Dev? 🖕Take a fucking seat 🖕

Mike: focus. location?

Scar (Architect): got it

Scar (Architect): locked drawer in the kitchen

Mike: on it

Mike: time check?

Dev (Support): 11 minutes

Mike: low profile. no further contact with target

Mike: give us a countdown

Dev (Support): Yeah boss

Mike: Eddie

Eddie 💉: Yeah?

Mike: no more explosions

Eddie 💉: Little one?

Mike: no

Eddie 💉: 😡

**UPDATE 0.02**

**Phone** : Mike's. [dark mode]

 **Chat** : Eddie 💉

**10 September, 19:25**

Eddie: Need help?

Mike: just time

Eddie: Running low on that

Eddie: Just passed by the bar. Scar said it's one near the office. None of the drawers should have locks so it should stand out 🔐

Mike: got it

Mike: you safe?

Eddie: Don't worry about me, watch your fucking back. Couple of guys walking into the kitchen.

Eddie: Want an intercept?

Mike: you just want an excuse to use your tranq dart

Eddie: Little bit of both

Mike: do they look suspicious?

Eddie: Just wanderers. Talking about going out for a smoke.

Eddie: Should be clear.

Mike: found the locked drawer

Mike: easy peasy :D

Mike: we should take more jobs like this

Eddie: I hate being a server.

Eddie: Fuck. Get down.

Mike: guards?

Eddie: Target. Coming in from the conference side now. Want me to stop him?

Mike: no. stay out of sight. make sure the others do too.

Eddie: You don't pay me enough to babysit 😑

Mike: yesssssssss I do

Mike: don't get hurt

Eddie: You neither. Three minutes.

**UPDATE 0.03**

**Phone** : Mike's. [dark mode]

 **Chat** : Teck Resources Team [Scar (Architect)], Dev (Support), Ellyn (Point), Eddie 💉, Mike]

**10 September, 19:29**

Scar (Architect): k said target was headed your way. all good?

Mike: he hasn't seen me

Ellyn (Point): bit of a big guy to hide

Mike: well aware

Mike: focus on getting you guys clear

Mike: he shouldn't be armed

Mike: I'm in the pantry

Dev (Support): Two minutes

Ellyn (Point): Get the info?

Eddie 💉: Of course he did.

Ellyn (Point): Wasn't asking you

Eddie 💉: Got something to fucking say to me?

Scar (Architect): not everything needs to be an argument

Mike: fuck

Mike: he's walking towards the pantry

Eddie 💉: Motherfucker

Eddie 💉: Can you keep him diverted?

Dev (Support): One minute.

Scar (Architect): got time to change into server clothes?

Mike: ye

Eddie 💉: I'm coming over there

Ellyn (Point): Don't draw more attention to it. he's got this.

Dev (Support): 30 seconds

Eddie 💉: Mike? Signs of life? Anything?

**15 October, 09:26**

Mike: I just ran into the target again.

Mike: he's getting suspicious

**UPDATE 0.04**

[ **gif description** : a gif of the previous exchange, starting at "Dev (Support): One minute." in dark mode. then there is a glitch effect, wherein the above conversation warps into a different conversation in light mode the implication is that while Mike thought he was sending the last two messages in the dream scape, he was in fact sending them in real life.]

 **Phone** : Mike's. [light mode]

 **Chat** : Teck Resources Team [Scar (Architect)], Dev (Support), Ellyn (Point), Eddie 💉, Mike]

Eddie 💉: Target and I are the only ones remaining.

Ellyn (Point): He still sleeping?

Eddie 💉: Like a baby with a head injury.

Scar (Architect): that's a fucked up thing to say

Eddie 💉: You asked.

Mike: let us in. how much time we got?

Eddie 💉: 10 minutes.

Mike: good. let's go

**15 October, 09:26**

Mike: just ran into the target again.

Mike: he's getting suspicious

**UPDATE 0.05**

**Phone** : Mike's. [light mode]

 **Chat** : Teck Resources Team [Scar (Architect)], Dev (Support), Ellyn (Point), Eddie 💉, Mike]

**15 October, 09:26**

Mike: just ran into the target again.

Mike: he's getting suspicious

Eddie 💉: Mike. Where are you?

Mike: what the fuck are you talking about I'm

Scar (Architect): what the FUCK are you doing

Mike: nothing

Mike: get to a different compartment

Ellyn (Point): Everyone's already in a different compartment

Ellyn (Point): Where the hell are you?

Scar (Architect): he's back with the target

Ellyn (Point): Are you trying to get us fucking caught?

Mike: I have it under control.

Ellyn (Point): Oh "under control"

Ellyn (Point): We're about to cross an international fucking border it better be under fucking control

Scar (Architect): can't wait for the mounties to roll up the second we pull into the station

Eddie 💉: Hey. Shut the fuck up. He says he's got it. You want to fight right now? Really? Get ready for your fucking customs' check.

Eddie 💉: Look alive.

Scar (Architect): if we've been compromised I need to know

Mike: we haven't been

Scar (Architect): I'm just asking because it kinda looks like we've been compromised

Scar (Architect): since you were talking to the target

Scar (Architect): the one we just ROBBED

Eddie 💉: You heard him. We're not fucking compromised. Now everyone shut the fuck up and act fucking normal.

**UPDATE 0.06**

**Phone** : Mike's. [light mode]

 **Chat** : Eddie 💉

**15 October, 09:36**

Eddie: You good man?

Mike: yeah. thanks for the support back there.

Eddie: I'm asking because you don't seem good.

Eddie: Like, that back there wasn't the sort of thing that someone who is good typically does.

Eddie: As someone who spends a lot of time with people who aren't good I think you're exhibiting some symptoms of "Not Good"

Mike: is that your clinical diagnosis?

Eddie: Don't bite my head off bro I'm fucking worried about you.

Mike: I was just confused for a minute.

Mike: not a big issue

Eddie: You have your totem?

Mike: yeah man I'm just fucking tired. there jobs back to back.

Eddie: fine. you need a fucking vacation. I'll prescribe it. Crack out my little notepad and everything.

Mike: thanks. really.

Eddie: Target say anything?

Mike: nothing. I think he was still coming out of it. he just offered me the seat next to him.

Eddie: Nice guy.

Mike: only because he doesn't know what we took.

Eddie: Yeah. I want off this fucking train. See you at yours?

Mike: you go. I need a walk.

Eddie: 👍

**UPDATE 0.07**

**Phone** : Mike's. [light mode]

 **Chat** : Teck Resources

Mike: [cut off message] affirmative. will commence extraction in 30

Teck Resources: When will I receive confirmation?

Mike: once I'm at the station

**15 October, 10:16**

Mike: job. complete. disembarking now.

Teck Resources: No hiccups?

Mike: none. intel is secure.

Mike: he's meeting with the third committee at the UN next month. teck's on the agenda.

Teck Resources: Motherfucker

Mike: you get the rest after payment.

Teck Resources: Centerm shipyard. Container HJP-8333924. The money will be there by midnight.

Teck Resources: Intel by 00:20

Mike: will do

**UPDATE 0.08**

**Phone** : Mike's. [light mode]

 **Chat** : Teck Resources Team [Scar (Architect)], Dev (Support), Ellyn (Point), Eddie 💉, Mike]

**15 October, 10:38**

Mike: team. confirmation that you're clear.

Eddie 💉: Clear. I can't believe this fucking downpour.

Scar (Architect): clear

Scar (Architect): welcome to vancouver

Mike: he's been here he's just a baby

Mike: anyone heard from dev and ellyn?

Scar (Architect): not since the train

Ellyn (Point): Sorry, sorry, I'm fucking here

Ellyn (Point): Got paranoid and made an extra loop

Mike: dev?

Ellyn (Point): We regrouped. He's here

Mike: good. everyone lie low. pickup's at might. I'll take care of the cash and I'll wire your offshores in the morning.

Mike: I'll keep you updated on the pickup tonight.

Eddie 💉: You're not going in alone.

Mike: eddie and I will take care of it

Mike: don't want to attract attention

Scar (Architect): shouldnt bring eddie then 🙊

Eddie 💉: I can be fucking quiet

Mike: you can't though man

Mike: keep in touch if anything changes

**UPDATE 0.09**

**Phone** : Mike's. [light mode]

 **Chat** : Eddie 💉

**15 October, 23:40**

Eddie: We need to leave for the drop off soon.

Eddie: Ten minutes.

Eddie: You need me to pick you up somewhere?

Mike: no stay there

Mike: I'm already here

Eddie: What the fuck Mike

Mike: it's going to take me a while to find the right container and I don't want two of us bumping heads on the port

Eddie: Fuck. You said we were going together!

Mike: just relax tonight. unwind. I've got this

Eddie: Oh wonderful yeah I'll fucking relax. Tell me you're at least armed.

Mike: 👍 dropped by my storage unit

Eddie: Pick me up anything? A thank you Glock? To thank me for putting up with you?

Mike: I'll pick one up on the way back

Eddie: You better! 🔫😠

**UPDATE 0.10**

**Phone** : Mike's. [light mode]

 **Chat** : Teck Resources Team [Scar (Architect)], Dev (Support), Ellyn (Point), Eddie 💉, Mike]

**15 October, 23:54**

Mike: this place is a fucking nightmare

Mike: too much security walking around, dimly lit. feel like I've been wandering forever and I'm only now getting close

Eddie 💉: What did I say about fucking backup?

Scar (Architect): you're there alone?

Mike: it's fine. security don't have guns. there's lots of activity so the orange vest makes it like I'm fucking invisible

Eddie 💉: Security without guns. What the fuck do we have to do to get more jobs in fucking Canada.

Mike: I don't like working in my backyard tho

Eddie 💉: Well it's been nice working with you but I'm exclusively working in your backyard now.

Mike: enjoy that. it's a lot less money. exchange rate doesn't help.

Mike: I think I'm finally in the right row

Mike: has anyone heard from dev or ellyn

Scar (Architect): I texted ellyn and nothing. she's probably asleep

Eddie 💉: Can't imagine sleeping before we get paid.

Scar (Architect): me neither baby I'm here for the money 💸

Mike: good news is you can sleep. I'm at the unit

Eddie 💉: No trouble getting in?

Mike: that's what the crowbar is for

Mike: I'm in

[ **image description** : a message notification at the top of the screen from an unknown number 1-604-773-3105, that reads: Good evening, Mr. Hanlon!]

**UPDATE 0.11**

**Phone** : Mike's. [light mode]

 **Chat** : 1-604-773-3105 [Unknown Caller]

**16 October, 00:03**

[Unknown]: Good evening, Mr. Hanlon!

Mike: who is this?

[Unknown]: You know, I thought I recognized you. I never forget a face.

Mike:I don't know you, man

[Unknown]: It's Ben! From the train? 🚊

Ben: And wow, was I groggy when I woke up from that nap. You know how it goes, I'm sure. You travel a lot. But I felt like I'd seen you before.

Ben: As a strange coincidence, I've been looking for an extractor

Mike: a coincidence

Mike: Yeah! Funny 😂

Mike: And who do I run into but Mike Hanlon? Breaking into my brain while I napped?

**UPDATE 0.12**

**Phone** : Mike's. [light mode]

 **Chat** : Teck Resources Team [Scar (Architect)], Dev (Support), Ellyn (Point), Eddie 💉, Mike]

Mike: everyone get the fuck out of town

Scar (Architect): what???

Mike: we've been made

Mike: hanscom is texting me right now

Eddie 💉: I'm on my way

Mike: no, get the fuck out of the city

Scar (Architect): I asked if we had been made mike it's the only thing I fucking asked

Mike: I know. I don't know what happened

Scar (Architect): wake the fuck up mike

Mike: I'll get you your money. I promise it's all here.

Scar (Architect): yeah if you don't get scraped off the pavement by the morning shift

Mike: I can talk my way out of this

Mike: eddie, get out of town

Eddie 💉: Since you're not paying me anymore I don't have to listen to you

Eddie 💉: I'm on my way

Mike: don't crash my car

Eddie 💉: We'll fucking see about that.

Mike: scar. get out safe. give me a sign.

Scar (Architect): o7

Scar (Architect): don't die

Mike: I won't

**UPDATE 0.13**

**Phone** : Mike's. [light mode]

 **Chat** : 1-604-773-3105 [Ben Hanscom]

Mike: look. it's not personal. I'm here to collect my payment and send off my intel.

Ben: By all means, do whatever you need to do. I don't mind.

Mike: what?

Ben: Listen Mike. Can I call you Mike?

Mike: what?

Mike: no

Ben: Aww 😢 well, Mr. Hanlon, your associates really gave themselves up by staring at you. I might not have even noticed it otherwise. I caught up with one of them, Ellyn? Her and Dev were very helpful.

Mike: what the fuck did you do to them?

Ben: Do to them?

Ben: Whoa whoa whoa slow down. I just paid them off. What the hell?

Ben: I don't hurt people 😨

Mike: well excuse me for being concerned given that you're TEXTING ME in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT while I'm in a fucking SHIPYARD like you're some kind of SUPERVILLAIN!

Ben: 😂 Good point! Sorry for the cloak and dagger, I didn't think you'd meet me otherwise!

Mike: I don't like mind games. what do you want?

Ben: I hope you do! It's in the job description, isn't it! At least, that's what I hope I'm hiring you for. You're not a particularly good banquet server. 🤵🏾

Mike: I don't take two jobs in one city. too risky.

Ben: I was hoping you'd make an exception, in the circumstances.

Mike: what's the job?

Ben: You've heard of Maturin Development? 🐢

Mike: absolutely the fuck not

Ben: ☹️

Ben: I thought you were the best?

Mike: I am. I don't take risky work.

Ben: Heard that's not quite true!

Ben: What if I gave you enough to retire? 💸

Mike: who says I want to retire?

Ben: Heard you wanted out of the business. Wanted to settle down.

Mike: old intel

Ben: Maybe. 🤷🏻♂️

Ben: $100 mil to split between your team. $250 if you succeed.

Mike: you're too well informed to not know that's well above my going rate

Ben: Honest guy! It's a risky job even if the idea doesn't take.

Mike: take?

Mike: you're talking about planting an idea

Ben: Inception? Isn't that the industry term?

Ben: I've heard you've had some success.

Mike: some

Ben: Thought you'd be interested in some more.

Ben: It's for a good cause 🤗

[ **image description** : a message notification at the top of the screen from Eddie 💉, that reads: I'm here I'm here where the fuck are you]

**UPDATE 0.14**

**Phone** : Mike's. [light mode]

 **Chat** : Eddie 💉

**16 October, 00:11**

Eddie; I'm here I'm here where the fuck are you

Mike: stand down stand down it's fine

Eddie: What do you mean it's FINE Mike

Mike: he wants to hire us?

Eddie: re you fucking kidding me? You're fucking kidding me, right Mike?

Eddie: Do you know how many traffic laws I broke getting here? Do you know what I'm armed with? I couldn't find the fucking guns in your fucking house so I'm running across the fucking port with a baseball bat and a bread knife, Michael, so don't tell me it's fucking FINE

Eddie: God forbid I bring a fucking knife to a gunfight! This is SO much better! I am SO well prepared!

Mike: it's a lot of fucking money

Eddie: He's also STALKING YOU

Eddie: Or are we just looking past that for fun?

Mike: wait in the car. I'll be out in a few.

Eddie: Yeah yeah sure I'll wait in the fucking car with my knife and my fucking bat. Fuck you.

Mike: thanks for coming back for me

Eddie: Of course I fucking came back for you, asshole.

Eddie: I'm leaving your body on the part if he changes his mind.

Mike: no you won't

Eddie: Don't test the theory 🔪

**UPDATE 0.15**

**Phone** : Mike's. [light mode]

 **Chat** : 1-604-773-3105 [Ben Hanscom]

Mike: I'll take it

Mike: disbursements on top

Ben: Of Course!

Ben: I was hoping you'd accept! I'm looking forward to working together.

Mike: you do remember I just robbed you?

Ben: Not of anything important! I would have told anyone who asked. People don't ask 💔

Mike: and you want me to send if off?

Ben: I have no intention of disrupting your prior employment. Well, not anymore than I'm afraid I've already disrupted it. 😅

Mike: uh huh

Mike: you're a weird guy hanscom

Ben: It's Ben to friends! 😊

Mike: friends?

Mike: you're in the wrong business if you're looking for friends.

Ben: I'm an amiable guy ✨

Ben: Assemble your team, Mr. Hanlon! And choose better than this time 😬

Ben: It's a much harder job and we won't want any loose ends 🙊

Mike: I'll take care of it, Mr. Hanscom

Ben: 🤔👂

Mike: ...ben

Ben: See? We'll get along great 🤩

END OF PROLOGUE.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As is revealed in the prologue, dark mode is used to depict sequences that occur within the dreamspace, while light mode is used for sequences in the real world. Note that character perception of the reality may not align with reality at times, and will be noted in the transcription.


	3. PART ONE

** UPDATE 1 **

**Phone:** Mike's phone [light mode]

 **Chat:** Eddie 💉

**Oct 16, 08:13**

Eddie 💉: I can't believe you're up before me you're fucking maligned I'm going back to sleep. 

Eddie 💉: Let me know you're not dead I guess.

**Oct 16, 09:18**

Eddie 💉: Did you know the human body requires sleep? Funny, I didn't think you needed med school to know that.

Eddie 💉: I'm saying this because I heard you leave and you were still awake when I went to bed and it's pretty simple math that you didn't get enough sleep.

**Oct 16, 10:16**

Eddie 💉: Helloooooooooooo can you fucking answer me so I know you're not fucking DEAD

Eddie 💉: I'm serious if you're at the bottom of the Fraser right now I'm going to be pissed

Eddie 💉: And I'm going to keep your house.

Eddie 💉: And your car.

Eddie 💉: Guess I really win in the end too bad you're dead.

Mike: you're so dramatic I'm not dead

Mike: [image description: mike sends the image of the exterior of a restaurant called Medina Cafe]

Mike: the line is just long it's the morning rush

Eddie 💉: Oh so now you answer me. Now that it's about the house.

Mike: you sound grumpy I just wanted you to get it out of your system :)

Eddie 💉: Don't try to be fucking cute! I'm mad at you! 

Mike: me? :o

Eddie 💉: What part of accepting a job from someone we just fucking stole from seems like a fucking break?

Mike: it's good money

Eddie 💉: I don't care if it's good money!

Mike: now I know that's not true :$

Mike: I can find another chemist

Eddie 💉: Did I say I wanted out? Did anything I said suggest I wanted out? I'm yelling at you! Because you're stupid! And I'm angry!

Mike: I'm getting you brunch

Eddie 💉: You think that fucking brunch is going to make me any less angry?

Eddie 💉: I'm a man of principle.

Mike: I got you liege waffles :D

Mike: oh what nothing to say

Mike: man of principle my ass

Eddie 💉: You're putting my second most important principle (your well-being) in conflict with my guiding principle (liege waffles).

Mike: so you're not mad anymore :D

Eddie 💉: I want chocolate on them

Mike: :D

** UPDATE 2 **

[A/N: the messaging platform has switched to Whatsapp and all messages hereafter will be exchanged through Whatsapp unless otherwise noted]

 **Phone:** Mike's phone [light mode]

 **Chat:** Dreamers (Ben, Eddie 💉, Mike)

**Oct 16, 11:35**

Hanscom: Good morning! ☀️

Hanscom: Mr. Hanlon passed along your number, Mr. Kaspbrak. I've heard you're a chemist 👨🔬 very cool!

Eddie 💉: It's Eddie.

Hanscom: Eddie! Wonderful. Call me Ben! 🤗

Hanscom: I have to ask that you communicate through 🔒 encrypted 🔒 messaging services only given the circumstances.

Hanscom: Harder to subpoena 🙊

Mike: we'll make sure our team is aware

Eddie 💉: Will this work in the dreamscape?

Hanscom: 😮 You use phones in the dream?

Eddie 💉: It's 2020 of course we fucking do.

Mike: Eddie.

Mike: sorry about him. rude is the default

Hanscom: I'm not easily offended 😊

Mike: it's not the app that matters, just the dreamer. our architect can make some tweaks but it shouldn't be a problem

Hanscom: Oh good! This is top secret 🤫

Mike: we conduct all operations with utmost care for client confidentiality

Hanscom: Now now no need for formalities! Do we have a team yet?

Eddie 💉: It's been 12 hours since you hired us and we have next to no information about the job. So no we don't have a fucking team.

Hanscom: Ah that makes sense. Get it together quick though, won't you?

Eddie 💉: How can I fucking do that when I don't know what I'm looking for?

Mike: we'll take care of it and keep you updated

Hanscom: Exciting! Thanks team 💕

Hanscom: Let me know if I can do anything to help make it smoother 💴

** UPDATE 3 **

**Phone:** Mike's phone [light mode]

 **Chat:** Eddie **💉**

**Oct 16, 12:56**

Eddie 💉: This fucking guy. Who does this fucking guy think he is?

Mike: I don't know. strange energy.

Eddie 💉: "Strange energy" is when someone looks like they drink chamomile for personal fucking enjoyment he creeps me out.

Mike: I think it's genuine?

Eddie 💉: That makes it more fucking terrifying.

Eddie 💉: Who do you want me to look for?

Mike: best of the best. get a few names. I'll be home later tonight.

Eddie 💉: I wanted to go to Whistler this weekend...

Mike: more likely that you're going international.

Eddie 💉: Ugh.

Eddie 💉: You don't have to sneak out of your own house bro.

Mike: I'm not sneaking anywhere >:(

Mike: if you didn't play music like you're a grounded teenager maybe you could hear me leave

Eddie 💉: It helps me think!

Mike: of course it does :b

Mike: I'm scouting a warehouse hanscom sent along for out centre of operations

Eddie 💉: Cheaper to work out of your house.

Mike: he's fucking loaded

Mike: besides I don't want people knowing where I live

Eddie 💉: I know where you live.

Mike: yeah I'm planning to kill you when the job's done c:

Eddie 💉: I'd like to see you try.

Eddie 💉: You good?

Mike: yeah?

Eddie 💉: Just after the incident yesterday and then not sleeping today I'm worried

Mike: I'm fine

Mike: gotta go I'm at the warehouse

Mike: get me some names

Eddie 💉: Yeah boss.

** UPDATE 4 **

**Phone:** Mike's phone [light mode]

 **Chat:** Hanscom

**Oct 16, 14:12**

Mike: you just have this empty warehouse in the middle of vancouver?

Hanscom: It's currently empty! Hoping your team will fill it.

Hanscom: If it's not to your specifications I have a few others!

Mike: a few other...empty warehouses

Hanscom: Yep! 😊

Hanscom: If it's equipment you need, I can get that.

Mike: uh huh

Mike: where does an ngo get this kinda money

Hanscom: Here and there!

Mike: what's a big environmentalist like you got some criminal ties for?

Hanscom: Hey! 😕 There are many ways to make money in the modern world.

Mike: like crime

Hanscom: A little hypocritical for you to be concerned about criminal activity Mr. Hanlon 😅

Mike: I'm not concerned. I'm gathering information. if you want inception I need to know everything there is to know

Mike: this isn't some bank robbery. it requires skill and development. research.

Hanscom: I'm an open book 📖

Mike: who's the target

Hanscom: Maturin of course! 🐢

Mike: linnea or robert?

Hanscom: Only one of them goes by Maturin.

Mike: you haven't told me about this idea that you want to plant

Hanscom: No, not yet!

Mike: wonderful.

Mike: warehouse is fine. need a few upgrades. some equipment. talbes. shelves. beds.

Hanscom: Just send me a list 📝

** UPDATE 5 **

**Phone:** Mike's phone [light mode]

 **Chat:** Eddie **💉**

**Oct 16, 16:27**

Eddie 💉: Put out some feelers. Could get Scar back here for architect. Last I heard, Adrian's got some room for forging work. He's stateside, west coast, could be here tomorrow.

Mike: there's nothing wrong with either of them

Eddie 💉: But?

Mike: he wants the top of the industry

Eddie 💉: Everyone says that until they get the bill.

Mike: he means it.

Eddie 💉: So who's that? Rosenbergs are stateside.

Eddie 💉: Red?

Mike: hamburg. I can track her down

Eddie 💉: You said he's paying disbursements?

Mike: yeah

Eddie 💉: Good. Not flying economy to fucking Thailand again,

Mike: thailand?

Eddie 💉: Tozier's in Chiang Mai again.

Mike: there are other good forgers

Eddie 💉: You JUST said you wanted the best.

Eddie 💉: "top of the industry" "best of the best"

Mike: I know what I said

Eddie 💉: Is this a thing?

Eddie 💉: Job gone wrong? Betrayal? Anguish?

Eddie 💉: Can't hold grudges in this line of work.

Mike: I don't. It's not a thing.

Mike: he just probably won't agree

Eddie 💉: With the money involved? He'll agree.

Eddie 💉: Unless there's a thing.

Mike: there isn't a thing

Eddie 💉: Sounds like we almost have a team.

** UPDATE 6 **

**Phone:** Mike's phone [light mode]

 **Chat:** Dreamers (Ben, Eddie 💉, Mike)

**Oct 16, 19:49**

Eddie 💉: Need some plane tickets. Charge direct or invoices?

Hanscom: Oh excellent! I'll reimburse you, send me the invoices.

Hanscom: Make sure to get some good seats 💺

Hanscom: The pods are VERY good just sleep the trip away 💤

Eddie 💉: What's the timeline? I can save a bit of money if we wait a week.

Hanscom: The sooner the better!

Hanscom: I probably should have mentioned 🙊 Maturin's undergoing surgery on November 22 so I think that's your window 🖼

Mike: need a different opportunity. public hospitals are too hard to bribe

Hanscom: Good thing she's going under at Cambie Surgeries then! 😌

Mike: that's lucky

Hanscom: Nothing lucky about it! She has the money to pay for surgery sooner 🩺

Eddie 💉: Could still probably wait a week. Enough time for a standard job.

Mike: it's much more complex than a standard job. we'll need the tickets in the next couple days.

Eddie 💉: How complex?

Mike: we need her to dissolve her company and donate all of maturin development's holdings to environmental organizations

** UPDATE 7 **

**Phone:** Mike's phone [light mode]

**Chat: Eddie 💉**

**Oct 16, 20:02**

Eddie 💉: You're fucking kidding me. Tell me you're fucking joking Mike. Tell me this is a joke and I might eve fucking laugh.

Mike: it's not a joke

Mike: it's why he's paying us so much

Eddie 💉: Mike we can't do this job.

Mike: I've done it before. It's hard but not impossible. We get paid even if the idea doesn't stick.

Eddie 💉: That's not what I mean and you know it! I know you know it! I know you're avoiding me!

Eddie 💉: The amount of fucking sedation we need? The risks? When you're already struggling?

Mike: I'm not struggling

Eddie 💉: You thought you were asleep yesterday when you talked to Hanscom. Your mind needs a break from this work.

Mike: I don't need a break

Eddie 💉: We both know it's not an isolated incident

Mike: I'm going this job. if you want out because you have concerns, I can find another chemist. it's up to you

Eddie 💉: You're putting yourself at risk! And everyone else!

Mike: I have it under control.

Eddie 💉: I'd hate to see out of control.

Mike: don't worry about it. take a vacation. go back to france. I'll find someone else.

Eddie 💉: No you won't.

Eddie 💉: If you're going to do this anyway then I'm not going anywhere.

Eddie 💉: But you need to fucking talk to me. I need you to tell me when you're struggling. I need you to let me know if it's too much.

Mike: it won't be

Eddie 💉: But if it is?

Mike: I'll tell you man relax

Eddie 💉: Okay. Okay. Okay good. You should keep a dream diary.

Mike: I'm not keeping a fucking dream diary you're not my therapist

Eddie 💉: I fucking wish you had a therapist. Can't imagine you well-adjusted. Might be able to do this job.

Mike: shut up I can do the job :c

Eddie 💉: I know you can. I'm just fucking worried about the cost.

Mike: no cost at all $$

Mike: thanks for staying :D

Eddie 💉: Someone's gotta watch your back.

Mike: doesn't have to be you

Eddie 💉: You got some bridges you haven't burned I don't know about?

Mike: got me there.

** UPDATE 8 **

[image description: Mike's laptop, Notes app. On the left, there is a list of the notes folders, which includes: All iCloud (73 notes), dissonance (1 note), dreams (natural) (8 notes), dreams (sedated) (64 notes). The dissonance folder is selected and we are viewing the only note in the folder.]

_October 16, 2020 at 10:56 PM_

**2020 10 15 TECK RESOURCES**

I’m not doing this because Eddie fucking told me to I’m doing it for myself. And this isn’t about my fucking dreams.

I was in the pantry in the banquet hall kitchen. I knew the target was approaching. I had switched into server clothes and was prepared to extricate myself with a handful of dry foods.

Then I was back on the train. I didn’t notice the scenery change. I started talking to the target about the banquet. He was sitting in his window seat, still waking up. I told him that banquet guests weren’t permitted in the kitchen area and asked if he was looking for something. He stared at me and asked if I was okay and needed to sit down. That’s when I texted the team.

When did I wake up? How much happened before I noticed? Fuck.

This isn’t happening again. It was a slip up. I just need some sleep.

** UPDATE 9 **

**Phone:** Mike's phone [light mode]

 **Chat:** Eddie **💉**

**Oct 18, 05:29**

Eddie 💉: If you could make 20% less noise I will be 80% less fucking grumpy

Mike: you're the one who booked me a morning flight so really this if your fault :-]

Eddie 💉: You should have packed last night or at any point until the last 24 hours that isn't right before your fucking flight

Eddie 💉: the flight's not for 2.5 hoursssssssss I got time to take a leisurely stroll. get some breakfast

Mike: You're supposed to be AT THE AIRPORT BY 2.5 HOURS BEFORE YOUR FLIGHT!!!!!!!!!!

Eddie 💉: Even that's pushing it! Three hours at least to be safe! Do you want to miss your flight?

Mike: I haven't missed one yet! :D

Eddie 💉: You're a fucking nightmare.

Mike: speaking of: got anything I can take on the plane?

Eddie 💉: Edibles are in the cutlery drawer.

Mike: what's the point of keeping you around if you won't give me a sedative :c

Eddie 💉: You can't tale my sedatives on a plane you'll get put on a fucking watchlist.

Mike: I'll take it before customssss pls pls pls <3

Eddie 💉: 🙄 bottle in my toiletry bag. don't take more than two if you want to wake up again.

Mike: you're the best

Eddie 💉: Don't forget it.

Eddie 💉: So. 

Mike: so?

Eddie 💉: We're still missing a point.

Mike: I've got a few people in mind

Mike: I'll bring one of them back

Eddie 💉: But you're going to Germany.

Mike: to get red

Eddie 💉: I know a good pointman in Germany.

Mike: there are good point people everywhere.

Mike: I'm only going for bev

Eddie 💉: No detours?

Mike: no detours.

Mike: keep in touch

Eddie 💉: You know I fucking will.

** UPDATE 10 **

[image 1 description: Air Canada boarding pass in apple wallet, Vancouver to Hamburg, Business Cabin, Oct 18 08:10, Michael Hanlon]

[image 2 description: Air Canada boarding pass in apple wallet, Vancouver to Chiang Mai, Business Cabin, Oct 18 12:45, Edward Kaspbrak]

* * *

**UPDATE 11**

[image description: Mike's laptop, Notes app. On the left, there is a list of the notes folders, which includes: All iCloud (73 notes), dissonance (1 note), dreams (natural) (8 notes), dreams (sedated) (64 notes). There is a new notes category entitled 🐢. We are in a new note under this category titled "$". The letter cuts off, and the caption for the tweet implies that Mike fell asleep while writing it.]

October 18, 2020, 9:19 AM

**$**

100 (or 250)

me = 20

point ? = 20

eddie = 10

rich = 10

red = 20

rosenbergs = 20mil

  * tweak based on relative complexity
    * rich ↑ based on complexity of forges?
    * rosenbergs ↓ if non-militarized
    * red ↑ based on # of levels
    * point ↑/↓ based on experience
  * scale up based on success
  * find pointperson
    * don ? (prague ? younger, cheaper, good tho)
    * carrie (??? bern ?)
    * b



**UPDATE 12**

[A/N: time stamps jump around a little given the timezones and are largely non-crucial]

 **Phone** : Mike's phone [light mode]

 **Chat:** Dreamers (Ben, Eddie 💉, Mike)

**Oct 19, 04:25**

Mike: just touched down

Eddie 💉: How was the sedative?

Mike: I feel like I got hit by a train

Eddie 💉: You're welcome! ✨

Mike: still a long flight

Eddie 💉: Oh a long flight? You had a long flight? Baby had a liddle 10hr flight? WAH WAH I have SEVEN HOURS LEFT and my edible wore off and now I have to grapple with the mortifying ordeal of being awake.

Hanscom: Did you get comfy seats? 😧

Eddie 💉: It's still a plane 😑

Hanscom: So what's the plan? I'm not sure how this works!

Hanscom: Dreamwork folks don't have email? 💌

Mike: we're hard to keep in touch with by design

Mike: interpol wants to pretend it's cracking down on dreamwork but it's not worth their time. we all have burners. passports. etc.

Hanscom: So how do you find each other?

Mike: contacts. familiarity.

Mike: red and I run with similar teams so I'm going to reach out to some contacts here. go to her usual haunts.

Hanscom: Okay! Well. Let me know if I can help at all! 🤗

Hanscom: Is she called Red because of like..........murder? 😨

Eddie 💉: If murder is a deal breaker there's not a lot of dreamworkers out there for you.

Mike: as it happens she's just a readhead. insubstantial kill count as far as I know.

Hanscom: What makes a kill count "insubstantial"?

Mike: idk ask the rosenbergs

Hanscom: I don't know what that means but it fills me with dread 😥

Eddie 💉: It should.

**UPDATE 13**

[image description: a note in the app called BEAR, with headers and subheaders. the note is entitled 🤓 and is cut off at the end]

🤓

**Prior Contact Information**

  * Old phone numbers: 
    * 718 number
    * 212 number
    * 213 number
    * prior thai #
    * 33 41313 number
    * 212 52980 number
  * Old emails 
    * dicktoes69@gmail.com
    * dickietoaster69@gmail.com
    * toesures69@gmail.com
    * rickyrick69@gmail.com
    * tttttrashmouth69@gmail.com
    * All of these are embarrassing how fucking old are you.
    * Stop using things that sound like your name.



**Potential Accommodations**

  * Type of Place 
    * Never hotels 🙄
    * Apartment
    * Near other travellers/locals & near Old City (walking distance)
    * Capability of long-term stays (been here for a ~month)
    * Second or third floor, near a fire escape (see also: “soft looking ground” (Morocco)
    * Near a breakfast place
  * Amenities 
    * Kitchen (at minimum a hotplate? Rice cooker? Kettle? Fridge for sure?)
    * Keycard entry
    * Pool, probably on a roof
    * Air conditioning
    * Workspace/desk
    * Washer (likely in-unit)
    * Balcony



**UPDATE 14**

[image description: Mike's laptop, Notes app. On the left, there is a list of the notes folders, which includes: All iCloud (73 notes), dissonance (1 note), dreams (natural) (8 notes), dreams (sedated) (66 notes). There is a new note in dreams (sedated).]

October 19, 2020 4:39 AM

**2020 10 19 YVR TO HAM**

that sedative was something else. I don’t think I feel rested. I don’t usually. wish I didn’t need to sleep but I know how I get without it. don't let eddie catch me saying that. I know what the stages of sleep do for physical and mental recovery eddie I swear to fucking god.

fuck. the dream. waiting for luggage now, trying to catch it before it slips away. the dream, not the luggage. the luggage is fine. dream’s already slipping.

back in the banquet hall, in hanscom's dream. it was almost 6pm. none of the team was there. I was trying to tell eddie we had to be done by six but I couldn’t find him. every door led to a room I’d already been to. I think I kept going through the same doors even though I knew they led back to the start. then I looked at the clock in the banquet hall. halls don’t have clocks. this one said six. there were no other numbers on it. I couldn’t tell what time it was. I couldn’t tell how long I’d been In the dream or if we were running out of time. I went through a different door and found myself in the pantry again, except the shelves were empty. I wasn’t dressed like a server. I was wearing something I haven’t in a long time.

I think it was almost six and then the door handle started to turn. someone was coming into the pantry. I woke up to a customs form and a glass of water in my face before I could see who it was.

it wasn’t lucid. weird. felt out of control.

**UPDATE 15**

**Phone** : Eddie's phone [light mode]

 **Chat:** Dreamers (Ben, Eddie 💉, Mike)

**Oct 19, 19:17**

Eddie: This airport makes no sense. It's so calm. It's so relaxed. Like am I supposed to fall for that shit? It's a fucking airport how the fuck am I supposed to fucking relax?

Hanscom: Bad flight? 😥

Eddie: No it was fine.

Mikey: that's just how eddie is

Eddie: What the FUCK is that supposed to mean MICHAEL.

Mikey: that you have a tendency for dramatics :x

Eddie: What about this is me being dramatic? This is a fucking airport. I don't care how nice the weather is here or how fresh the fucking fruit is airports are the manifestations of hell on fucking Earth and they're IRREDEEMABLY MISERABLE PLACES.

Eddie: Name one time you were fucking relaxed at an airport name one fucking time.

Mikey: was pretty relaxed leaving vyr

Eddie: BECAUSE I GAVE YOU A SEDATIVE ASSHOLE

Eddie: I'm fine I'm fine I'm going to drop my shit at the stupid hotel where hopefully the staff will be the perfect combination off mildly polite and furious that I exist and then I'm going to find Tozier.

Hanscom: Need a hand?

Eddie: No. I'll have his location in the next hour or so. Should be on a flight out by tomorrow evening if I can find one.

Hanscom: Easier guy to find?

Eddie: If. you know where to look. Identified accommodations he would likely stay in. Filtered by locations that currently have length bookings. Make a few fake bookings to reach out to the hosts. Waiting to find the right one. Only one host has replied so far but it wasn't the one. Waiting on three others.

Hanscom: You're familiar with him

Eddie: It's a close industry.

**UPDATE 16**

**Phone** : Mike's phone [light mode, in Messages]

 **Chat:** Unknown number: +49 40 57221029

Mike: this johnny?

Unknown: depends who's asking

Mike: hanlon

Unknown: fuck off

Mike: I'm not looking for you, I'm looking for red

Unknown: look somewhere else mike

**Phone** : Mike's phone [light mode, in Messages]

 **Chat:** Unknown number: +49 40 76753852

Mike: lee?

Unknown: Who is this?

Mike: It's Mike Hanlon. We worked a job together a few years back. I'm just looking for Red. I know you've worked with her in the last couple months.

Mike: Hello?

**Phone** : Mike's phone [light mode, in Messages]

 **Chat:** Unknown number: +49 40 76753852

Mike: it's mike hanlon and just hear me out. I'm just trying to talk to Red. Scarlett. I know you've worked with her recently. I'm hoping for a number or a place I can find her.

Mike: it's for a job

Unknown: falsch verbunden

**Phone** : Eddie's phone [light mode, in Messages]

 **Chat:** Unknown number: +66 81 951 9221

Eddie: hi its rick! currently at ur spot in the astra. wanna make sure u got the right phone number on file for me. ive had to shuffle around some sim cards

Host: Hi Rich! Thanks for reaching out. You're in RM 213, correct?

Eddie: yessir

Host: I don't have this current number on file for you, is this how you would like to be contacted?

Eddie: oh perf! im about to disconnect this line so i wanted to make sure you had my other numbers on hand

Eddie: is it my 66 53 281 052 number?

Host: I have 66 12 839 710, should I change?

Eddie: ahhhhh silly me! that one works, thanks so much!

Host: Enjoy your stay Rick!

Eddie: i will!

**UPDATE 17**

**Phone** : Eddie's phone [light mode]

 **Chat:** Unknown number: +66 12 839 710 [Richie]

**October 19, 21:16**

Eddie: When was the last time you cut your fucking hair?

Richie: come on baby dont be like that its more for u to pull

Richie: also: who is this lol

Eddie: Oh so you just say that shit to any unknown number who texts you? You're fucking deranged. What if I was here to kill you? You're on a rooftop pool at 9PM with no cover.

Richie: oh darling its you

Richie: you should have said ( ˘ ³˘)♥

Eddie: I was getting there. You jumped straight to abject flirtation

Richie: my depravity endears you

Richie: not that im not pleased as punch to hear from ya eds but u shouldnt have this number

Eddie: Your AirBnb host was very helpful.

Richie: fuck i liked this place now i gotta find a new one ( >д<)

Eddie: How many times have I told you to stay in fucking hotels bro?

Richie: idk but tell me one more time bro u know i like ur voice

Richie: if u can see me u should say hi

Eddie: I'm trying to be covert.

Richie: i think ur trying to be dramatic

Richie: the cloak and dagger is doing it for me dont worry

Eddie: I wasn't worried. This isn't a pleasure visit. I'm here on business.

Richie: o are we doing a roleplay where we pretend to enforce that division

Eddie: No we're doing a roleplay where you're serious for two seconds

Richie: no ty id like to safeword

Richie: at least step out where i can see u (*^-°)v

Eddie: I'm trying to be covert Rich I just said this.

Richie: how long has it been

Richie: what if i forgot ur face

Eddie: Like you could

Richie: there you are

Richie: u look like shit

Eddie: I just got off an international fucking flight asshole what's your excuse.

Richie: its my natural luminance 

Richie: no haha dont duck back into the shadows youre so sexy

Eddie: 🙄

Eddie: Hi.

Richie: (n_n) hi

**UPDATE 18**

**Phone** : Eddie's phone [light mode]

 **Chat:** Dreamers (Ben, Eddie 💉, Mike)

**Oct 19, 21:34**

Eddie: Found Tozier.

Mikey: already??? D:

Mikey: so what did he say. is he in.

Eddie: Haven't gotten there yet I literally just made contact.

Eddie: Guessing you haven't had much success with Red.

Mikey: not particularly :( she's a hard one to find at the best of times

Eddie: No one better at disappearing.

Hanscom: Perhaps I can lend a hand? 👐

Eddie: No offence man but Mike's been doing this a long time. He'll find her.

Hanscom: Oh of course! No I'm sorry I wasn't doubting anymore. I just have a lot of connections and am hoping to protect my investment!

Mikey: no harm in having two people look for her

Hanscom: I'm so glad you think so 🥺 Do you know her real name?

Mikey: beverly marsh

Hanscom: I'll look into it!

**Oct 19, 22:55**

Hanscom: [image description: a photo of Bev with shoulder-length hair and bangs] This her? 👩‍🦰

Eddie: How the fuck did you do that.

Hanscom: I'll take that as a yes! 🤗✨

Mikey: connections huh

Hanscom: Many! Lots of good environmental work over in Germany 💖

Mikey: did you get a last location?

Hanscom: Better! A phone number ☎️

Mikey: impressive

Hanscom: Happy to help 😌

**UPDATE 19**

**Phone** : Eddie's phone [light mode]

 **Chat:** Unknown number: +66 12 839 710 [Richie]

**October 19, 23:10**

Richie: u didnt have to leave we could have hung out (◕︿◕✿)

Eddie: What part of "I just got off an international flight" do you not understand! I'm exhausted! It's the middle of the night!

Richie: lmao ok "the middle" is pushing it

Richie: it's been so longgggggg fuck me for wanting to catch up

Richie: (thats a request not a turn of phrase)

Eddie: (It's not funny if you have to explain it.)

Eddie: I need to sleep before I have to get on another 17hr hell flight.

Richie: come onnnnnn we have our whole lives to sleep how often are u in the coolest city on earth

Eddie: New York? All the time.

Richie: the fact that u say that without an ounce of irony offends my sensibilities

Eddie: You don't have any sensibilities.

Richie: u know it

Richie: look i promise u one night of sleep deprivation won't kill u

Richie: from experience it takes much more time for things to really get wonky

Richie: u can make it up on the plane

Eddie: That's not! How sleep! Works! Fuck you sound just like Mike. We need to sleep EVERY DAY and we need SUFFICIENT SLEEP because during sleep your body recuperates PHYSICALLY and MENTALLY! So no! It won't kill me! But I can't get it back! And I like sleep!

Richie: mike?

Eddie: Fuck

Eddie: I wasn't supposed to open with that.

Richie: lol no kidding

Richie: he's the extractor? on the business you're here for?

Eddie: Yeah. He said that might be an issue for you. Didn't say why.

Richie: it's nothing important

Richie: as it so happens i am quite committed to my vacation

Richie: rest is important for your brain and body to heal u kno

Eddie: Come on. You've been here for what? Six weeks?

Richie: keeping tabs on me (´๑•_•๑)

Eddie: I keep tabs on everyone I work with.

Richie: im charmed thank u

Richie: still ur powers of seduction won't win me over. no jobs for richjie

Richie: not even for you

Eddie: Fine. I'll take this 10mil elsewhere. I hear Adrian's looking for work.

Richie: whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa

Eddie: Unnecessary.

Richie: u should have opened with the millions baby you know ill do anything for money

Eddie: It's more if it takes.

Richie: takes?

Eddie: Yeah.

Richie: u slide in here offering me 10 mil and inception work and looking all cute and travel worn

Richie: im tempted

Eddie: Only tempted?

Richie: u should have stayed to convince me urself (T⌓T)

Eddie: I could come back.

Richie: really???

Eddie: Obviously fucking not I'm going to sleep.

Richie: tease

Eddie: We leave tomorrow night.

Richie: fiiiiiine ill think about it

**UPDATE 20**

**Phone** : Mike's phone [light mode, Messages]

 **Chat:** Unknown +49 40 28478767

Mike: bev?

Bev: ❌

Bev: fuck off only friends call me that

Bev: and idk who the fuck u r

Mike: we're friends

Mike: at least I hope we still are

Bev: ???????????

Bev: ok sure bud

Mike: it's mike. hanlon.

Mike: I've got a job if you're interested

Bev: holy shit

Bev: mikey?????

Mike: yeah? :o is that okay?

[image description: incoming call from Bev]

**UPDATE 21**

**Phone** : Eddie's phone [light mode]

 **Chat: 🤓 [** Richie]

**October 20, 00:16**

Richie: wheres the job

Eddie: Vancouver.

Richie: hey ur not sleeping (¬_¬)

Eddie: Because someone keeps texting me!

Richie: o ya? is he hot?

Eddie: He'd be hotter if he didn't blatantly fish for compliments.

Richie: idk he sounds pretty hot

Richie: vancouver huh

Richie: two jobs in the same city isnt like u

Eddie: Now who's keeping tabs on who?

Richie: whats the line

Richie: o ya i keep tabs on everyone i work with

Eddie: It's literally not a line dipshit. Ask me about anyone. I'll tell you where they are.

Richie: defensive

Richie: vancouvers nice this time of year

Eddie: It's fucking rainy as all hell.

Richie: ye like i said nice

Eddie: Okay Mr. Vacations-in-Thailand-Half-the-Year. Nice weather in Vancouver.

Richie: please mr vacations in thailand half the year is my father

Richie: u can call me dick

Eddie: Not in my fucking life.

Richie: u wanna know how u get dick from richard

Eddie: I didn't fall for that the first sixteen times you tried that.

Richie: i mean u do known the answer

Eddie: It's not exactly hard.

Eddie: DIFFICULT

Richie: it can be

Richie: damn

Eddie: I hate you.

then why do u set me up so good

Eddie: Oversight.

stop distracting me!!!!! i have something to say!!!!

Eddie: Oh me? I'm distracting? Fuck off I said I was going to sleep an HOUR AGO and you're still texting me DICK JOKES. I'm going to BLOCK YOUR NUMER.

Richie: sounds like a u problem

Richie: speaking of u problems

Richie: (sick segue huh)

Eddie: (Please stop.)

Richie: i have a proposition for u

Eddie: S L E E P. I AM GOING. TO SLEEP.

Richie: not that kind of proposition god get ur head out of the gutter eds wtf

Richie: a counter offer. a proposal. tit for tit if u will

Eddie: You know it's tat. I know you know it's tat. You're trying to annoy me. It's not working.

Richie: sure baby

Richie: i may be amenable to accompanying u fair edward to the seaside city of vancouver if

Richie: we stay one more night

Eddie: We're on a time crunch.

Richie: we can even leave in the morning

Richie: with the timezones it's like we're going back in time anyway

Eddie: That's not how it works.

Richie: close enough and u know it

Richie: come on eds one night in chiang mai

Richie: it's been like a year and a half

Eddie: If I agree. IF. You'll come?

Richie: hopefully

Eddie: Bye.

Richie: look u did that to urself

Richie: pls pls pls pls pls u didn't let me show u around last time

Richie: promise ill be good

Eddie: No, you won't.

Eddie: One night. Then we leave first thing in the morning.

Richie: u won't regret this darling

Eddie: Good night, Mr. Tozier.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> page breaks delineate update day breaks!


End file.
